


Let's Play in The Forest (Until The Wolf is There)

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Cry_Wolf (2005), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Tom queda inconsciente después de ser atacado por Wolf.Se llevará la sorpresa de su vida cuando empiece a atar los cabos sueltos.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Let's Play in The Forest (Until The Wolf is There)

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> * **NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **CONTIENE SPOILERS DE “MY BLOODY VALENTINE 3D” Y “CRY_WOLF”**.

Tom volvió a sobresaltarse cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás suyo. Divisó la luz del pasillo desaparecer a través de algo que le estaba cubriendo los ojos. A medida que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a él, sintió su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento se le saldría del cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó. Sintió su pecho contrayéndose como si una fuerza invisible le estuviera impidiendo respirar. 

Ahí estaba. 

Frente suyo. 

Y estaba seguro que sabía que lo estaba observando. Estaba seguro que disfrutaba su agonía. Separó sus labios pero de entre ellos salió el sonido que hace un animal cuando su cuerpo es atravesado por una flecha. Volvió a separarlos, una vez más, los humedeció con saliva. Se secaban tan rápido a causa de su respiración agitada. 

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en un susurro con todo el coraje que floreció de él –el cual era muy poco.

—Te lo dije, Tom. Es decir… Se lo había dicho a Owen primero, pero él no escuchó —no podía reconocer aquella voz a través del pasamontañas. ¿O sí?—. Le dije que tuviera cuidado con lo que deseaba. Con lo que todos ustedes deseaban. 

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Primero, Mercedes, frente al espejo. Luego, Randall, mutilado en el confesionario —un chillido interrumpió su relato por un segundo. Había sido Tom, que había empezado a gimotear—. El siguiente fue Lewis. ¡Oh, Tom! ¡Debiste haber visto eso! El rostro de pánico de Owen cuando sus tripas empezaron a lloverle encima desde el piso superior mientras corría escaleras arriba a tratar de salvarlo. Y por último, la parejita del año, Dodger ahogada con su propia lengua venenosa, y Owen, muerto por tratar de hacerse el héroe una última vez. ¡Y Regina! ¡Oh, Regina! No te das una idea de lo agradable que fue su muerte para mí de una vez por todas. 

No, definitivamente no lo conocía. Su voz, mientras finalizaba su monólogo, se había distorsionado por completo hasta llegar a parecer una persona completamente diferente. 

—¿Por qué? —musitó Tom, tratando de que lo que sea que le estuviera cubriendo los ojos cayera de una vez.

—No hay una razón para no hacerlo. Pero, no te entiendo, he cumplido todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, ¿y así es cómo me lo pagas? 

Su voz sonó tan baja, tan seductora, que Tom sintió dolor cuando se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba en su entrepierna. Los vellos que cubrían su piel se erizaron cuando aquel sujeto caminó a su alrededor como si fuera una fiera a punto de saltar encima sobre su presa, cuando su aliento golpeó contra su piel y mientras se regodeaba del malestar que le generaba su presencia. De repente su cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Tom pudo sentir el peso de aquel sujeto sobre su espalda y, aunque sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas sobre su cabeza, trató de zafarse, pero eso sólo ocasionó que él se pegara aún más a él. Con ambas manos, ambas cubiertas con guantes que le impedían sentir el tacto de su piel, agarró su remera para arrancarla con una fuerza sobrehumana. Lanzó una risita cuando oyó el gimoteó de Tom. Y volvió a lanzarla una vez más cuando con el mismo cuchillo de caza con el que había masacrado a sus amigos, ahora abría incontables heridas sobre su piel. En medio de su sufrimiento, Tom se dio cuenta que su atacante también disfrutaba de todo aquello. ¿En qué momento su lengua rasposa traspasó el pasamontañas para lamer cada una de las heridas que había abierto a lo largo y ancho del torso de Tom? Nunca lo supo. ¿Cuándo se había quitado los guantes, se había deshecho de su pantalón y ropa interior y estaba controlando que no llegara al clímax antes que él? Tampoco se dio cuenta. 

Le pidió perdón a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, porque…  se sentía tan bien. Sentir el filo del cuchillo sobre su garganta mientras oía cómo ese maldito asesino le robaba gemidos por lo bien que le estaba dando sexo se sentía tan bien. 

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se volvieron una cuando sintió la tela del pasamontañas sobre su frente, sobre su nariz. Su mentón fue sostenido con fuerza y Tom fue obligado a ser receptor de la lengua de aquel sujeto, recorriéndola con la suya por completo. El asesino se alejó unos pasos de él y se subió los pantalones. Tom lo miró, observó cada uno de sus movimientos y sintió el único ojo con el que podía ver nublándose poco a poco. Su pecho se contrajo abruptamente por la realización que había tenido. 

—¿T- Tom…? 

¿Se estaba llamando a él mismo? ¿En qué clase de extraño sueño había caído?

No. 

Llamaba al nuevo jardinero que había contratado la preparatoria Westlake y que por casualidad o ironía del destino, tenía su mismo nombre. Tom Hanniger había viajado desde Harmony para rehacer su vida desde el derrumbe en la minera de su familia que lo obligó a exiliarse. Le había dicho que él no había tenido la culpa del accidente y muerte de los mineros involucrados, pero el resto de los habitantes del pueblo no lo veía del mismo modo. Él no entendía por qué le hacían eso a una persona tan amable y agradable como lo era Tom. Owen se sonrió cuando dijo que le parecía lindo. Randall le dijo que le diera la bienvenida al campus “al estilo Westlake”. Una manera elegante de decir “aparecer por sorpresa en algún lado y hacerle sexo oral”. Y aunque Tom Jordan tenía todo un récord en ese asunto, él siempre sabía elegir a sus presas. 

O, al menos, eso pensaba.

Lo supo en el momento en que el pasamontañas quedó en el suelo y, al girar sobre sus talones, vio a Tom Hanniger tomando aire a bocanadas. Su mirada era la que él había visto en su llegada a Westlake: la de una persona amable, agradable que había llegado para encontrar un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

—Tuve que hacerlo —le dijo, levantando sus hombros—. Ellos nos molestaban, Tom —agregó, seguro de sus palabras—. Dodger iba a terminar jugando con todos ustedes como si fueran piezas de un juego de ajedrez. Lo sé, Tom. Conozco a los de su clase. Fingen ser una cosa cuando en realidad son algo completamente diferente. 

—Como tú. 

Tom cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando oyó un suspiro.

—No, Tom. Yo no soy como ellos. Yo nunca te mentí. Es sólo que tú no hiciste las preguntas correctas. 

Tom volvió a girar sobre sus talones y agarró una frazada que colocó alrededor del torso desnudo y ensangrentado del más joven.

—¿Adónde vas? —tartamudeó Tom. 

—Tengo que podar el césped. ¿Quién más lo va a hacer?

—¿Y qué harás conmigo?

—Que comas tres veces al día está bien. En cuanto a lo demás, lo iremos viendo con el tiempo.

Miles de preguntas quedaron sin respuesta una vez Tom desapareció tras aquella puerta. 

Tom Jordan había cometido varios errores en su adolescencia, pero enamorarse de un asesino psicótico… nunca pensó que llegaría a tanto.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊
> 
> Hoy finalmente vi “Cry_Wolf” y como no entiendo por qué si bien la pairing de Tom (Hanniger)/Clay Miller es sexy, no hay material de estos dos 👀 me escribí esto xD
> 
> Quedó bastante cortito a comparación de lo que tenía pensado... pero quedó. Espero que les haya gustado :) (toda la pena Tom que quedó ahí 😅 esperemos que el novio no sea tan asesino serial el tiempo que esté con él 🙄)


End file.
